AÚN TE QUIERO
by Rukia Nair
Summary: debo irme lejos de ti, porque te amo y no se que haria si te perdiera


**Konichiwa mina san…aquí Rukia Nair de nuevo con un nuevo fic, se que debo una continuación de un anterior fic pero esta pues la escribí cuando taba algo triste y me salió medio rara y no pude evitar escribirla, espero les guste**

**Y antes de todo: BLEACH es mío jeje no, no lo es, es del grandioso TITE KUBO y su ingenio… eso sí lo que esta escrito aquí es de mi ingenio (ingenio? Si claro locura diría mejor) y el ICHIRUKI nos pertenece a todas de eso no hay duda.**

**Bueno les dejo con esta rara historia:**

**ACLARACIÒN IMPORTANTE: lo que dicen cuando aparezcan los nombres de los dos amantes pues solo lo piensan, pero es como si al verse a los ojos pudieran leer sus pensamientos**

**ADVERTENCIA: alusiones de un lemon, y no es que digamos que es triste, pero si…la escribí cuando taba decaída así que si no quieren leerla no lo hagan…**

**AÚN TE QUIERO**

**Rukia**

Quiero ser sincera y gritar que te quiero…dejar salir mis sentimientos, correr hacia donde estas y abrazarte fuertemente, fundirme en tu cuerpo, envolverme en tu aroma varonil y pacífico.

No temo el quererte…solo el perderte, y por eso amarte no debo, solo quererte y que tu también lo hagas.

Porque amarte y enamorarme no es algo que yo quiera sentir, porque cuando te alejes y te pierda…no podre continuar si tú a mi lado no estarás…

**Ichigo**

Si la distancia y el tiempo se llevan todo – como dicen los demás – porque yo no puedo olvidarte, y dejo de recordarte cada momento…

Si la distancia apacigua un sentir…

Porque cuando no te veo me siento infeliz y solo quiero saber donde estarás y…que estarás haciendo.

Si el tiempo lo cura todo…

Porque este sentimiento no se esfuma como llegó, y me deja solo sentir aprecio por ti, y no algo como esto.

Si la distancia y el tiempo se llevan todo…

Porque no me llevan hacia ti y dejan que mi sentir ya no sea una carga tan pesada que llevar, porque quiero estar lejos de ti y cerca de ti, y que la distancia y el tiempo no borren de mis labios aquellos besos que me diste…pero que te lleven a ti lejos de mi, si es así como serás feliz…

**Rukia**

Maldita mi fortuna que me hace querer a un ser que no debo mirar, porque su corazón ya lo tiene alguien mas y mi vida, aunque le pertenezca nunca la tomara, así ha sido escrito, y así se quedará, y mi alma solloza por volverlo a ver, pero sé que no pasara… porque…solo ella ocupa ese lugar…

**Ichigo**

Y que pasa si no puedo reprimir lo que siento, acaso moriré de amor?...amor…es eso en verdad?...un sentimiento que se dice es tan puro que me haría sentir vivo...o será que solo es demasiado capricho, y que pronto pasará. No lo se y por eso me mantendré cerca de ti, solo para saber que es en verdad.

**Rukia**

Y aunque te lo pida no vendrás, pero esta noche en mi cama estarás y otra noche en mí te vendrás.

**Ichigo**

Y esta noche otra ves estaré junto a tí, sin saber que es verdad, y que es falsedad, solo tu cuerpo me lo dirá…una ves más.

**Rukia**

Temo a la agonía de la soledad

A tu mirada que me penetra cual fino cristal

A tu vos que resuena cual trino de ruiseñor

A tus manos que retienen mi cuerpo y no me dejan huir

A tu aroma que me enloquece

Y a tus sentimientos que me yeren, cual daga clavada en mi corazón

Y me usas para desahogarte, y no digo nada

Porque le temo a la soledad…

Temo dejarte ir y no volverte a ver

Y me aferro a ti, y tú luego de besarme…sonríes cual sonríe un cómplice

"Es nuestro secreto" susurras, y te marchas otra ves

Y se que regresaras, porque…no me amas.

**Ichigo**

Y si te dijera lo que siento

¿Cuánto cambiarían las cosas?

**Rukia**

No cambiarían en nada, lo sé…tu la amas

Ella es todo para ti, es mucho tiempo el que están juntos y se que, si te digo lo que siento…te alejaras de mi.

**Ichigo**

¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que eso pasará?

Sabes acaso lo que hay en mi corazón.

**Rukia**

Y si tú o yo, dijéramos algo al respecto, se que aún así no la dejarías…porque no quieres herir a nadie como te hirieron a ti, y por eso solo amantes podemos ser, sin sentimientos de por medio.

**Ichigo**

Tu mirada es diferente a la de antes, dime que escondes?

**Rukia**

Y si supieras lo que escondo, que harías…no digas nada…es mejor que no respondas…lo sentiste en nuestro primer beso…aquella ves

**Ichigo**

No quiero perderte, pero tampoco puedo dejarla

**Rukia**

Se que ella es importante para ti, y yo paso a un segundo plano, por eso esta noche será la última

**Ichigo**

Y porque siento como si en cualquier momento fuera a perderte, si en realidad nunca fuiste mía

**Rukia**

Yo siempre fui tuya, pero no tenemos elección… Alguien mas ocupara tu lugar…algún día

**Ichigo**

Es hora, y no quiero irme

**Rukia**

Es el momento, te marcharas justo ahora

**Ichigo &**** Rukia**

-esta amaneciendo – digo recostándome a un lado

-supuestamente donde estuviste toda la noche – le dijo agitada

-Cubriendo a un compañero en el trabajo –

-¿estuviste de turno entonces? – digo algo herida, él nunca me sacaría a la luz y es mejor así

-Sí – asiento levemente mientras la observo mirar el cielo raso de la habitación

-Es mejor que te marches – le digo, sabiendo que ya no lo vere

-sí, lo se…deja que prepare el desayuno – trato de cortar este ambiente tenso que se formo

-no déjalo, debo salir temprano – digo dándole la espalda y cubriéndome con las sábanas

-a donde iras –

-"lejos de tí" – pienso – Nii sama me llamó para que arregle algunos asuntos de la empresa

-Ya veo – algo me dice que no debo dejarte el día de hoy

-Ichigo… - dijo casi con la vos ahogada, espero que no te hayas dado cuenta

-Dime – porque sonaste como si quisieras llorar?

-¿Cuándo regresaras? – no se porque se lo pregunte, pero quería saberlo, cerciorarme

-Sabes que esta noche – maldición mi celular suena

-contesta – le digo envolviendo mi cuerpo para dirigirme al baño – es Inoue – digo segura

-Si, es ella – digo con pesadez

_-Ichigo kun, ya estas de regreso – _la escucho decir cuando paso por su lado, y sin que me vea derrame una lágrima, la última espero

-Sí ya regresare, solo espera…bueno debo colgar aún tengo algo que hacer – le digo, hace tiempo que el amor que sentía por mi esposa, ya no es el mismo, pero aún así no se porque no puedo dejarla, talves porque ella es todo lo que quiero cuando llego de trabajar, porque ella siempre me atiende como una buena esposa, y pues hijos, no tenemos, no se porque no la dejo.

-Sé que la amas - susurro, aunque no estés seguro, por algo la escogiste, yo ya no aguanto solo quiero llorar una ves mas y que el agua se lleve el rastro de mis lágrimas

-Rukia, ya me voy – le digo acercándome a la puerta, y algo no me deja continuar con mi camino, tengo un extraño presentimiento

-Sí esta bien…nos vemos por la noche – trato de fingir que estoy tranquila, y que esta noche nos volveremos a encontrar

-Si, hasta la noche – digo cansino, acaso no podría pasar todo el día con ella…claro que lo haría, ella es diferente en su forma de hacerme suyo, como yo la hago mía, es solo que se que ella no ama a nadie, y yo estoy casado, estar juntos solo por deseo es l único que tenemos en común

000000000000

Mis maletas ya están listas en la otra habitación, solo debo subirlas a mi automóvil, le pediré a Renji que se haga cargo de venderlo…es tiempo de irme

00000000000

-Ichigo, cuando leas esto quisiera ver tu reacción –sonrío de cierta forma me siento liberada

Un nuevo comienzo me espera, lejos, lejos de Japón, y también lejos de ti, se que no me extrañaras, la tienes a ella, ella en verdad te ama Ichigo, no la hagas infeliz

00000000000

-Rukia – la llamo entrando a su departamento.

Parece que no hubiera nadie, talves aún no llegó, pero, se siente nostálgico, el ambiente esta nostálgico.

Me dirijo hacia su habitación, quiero darme un baño, fue un día pesado, y solo ella me hará olvidarlo.

Me tiendo en su cama después del baño, ella no llega, ya son cerca de las 9 de la noche, ¿Dónde habrá ido?, será mejor que la llame

-¿Dónde esta su teléfono?...ya lo ví – cuando no, un conejo junto a su teléfono

Le marco, no contesta, insisto, me manda directo al buzón…¿Qué estará haciendo?

Vuelvo a la cama, me giro hacia la ventana que tenía una magnífica vista de Tokio, noto algo en la mesita de noche, ¿Qué sera?...una nota?...lo habrá dejado ella?

"_Seguramente ya estas en mi departamento, esperando el momento en que llegue_"

Porque parece como si me conociera de toda la vida

"_Ichigo, es tiempo de que ya no lo hagas"_

¿Que?

"_No regresare esta noche, así que vete a casa, con tu esposa, ella debe estar esperándote, Orihime, es así, siempre te esperará, pero yo no, ya no lo hare mas"_

-¿Qué coños es esto, una broma? –

"_Se lo que crees justo ahora, "una broma" estarás diciendo, pero no lo es, Ichigo ya estoy cansada de esperarte cada noche para solo tenerte por un momento, la verdad es que estoy cansada de esta situación, ni yo misma lo aguanto y no se como he llega yo a esto, no se como…por eso te digo adiós, y sabes, fue algo maravilloso mientras duró, pero ya no mas._

_Solo espero que puedas ser feliz con Inoue, y también espero que tu desees mi felicidad._

_Adios, Ichigo, fuiste el único al que tuve algo de aprecio mas allá del común."_

-Rukia – musito, no puedo creer lo que esta escrito, ella…ella se marcho?.

Pero porque siento que la he perdido, si ella nunca ha sido mía, porque siento que me desplomo, si ella solo fue una amiga.

Porque llueve de repente, o es que acaso solo es mi imaginación?

-Rukia, que seas feliz – lo digo de corazón.

En verdad la amaba y nunca me di cuenta de eso justo hasta ese momento, justo cuando todo empezó a ir mal con ella, Inoue.

0000000000000000000000000

Hora me encuentro en un café solo, como hace tiempo lo estoy

-Ichigo, eres tú? –

-Renji. Qué sorpresa, como has estado – digo sin ánimos

-Mejor que tu, por lo que veo –

-Sí, estos dos últimos años han sido un caos –

-Me enteré por Tatsuki que te divorciaste de Inoue –

-Sí –

-Y como estas? –

-Aunque no me creas, mejor que cuando estaba casado –

-Tatsuki me dijo que Inoue acepto el divorcio, porque tu le dijiste que la engañaste –

-Lo hice, pero ella se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, es una mujer muy madura aunque no parezca–

-Se que esta saliendo con Ishida –

-En serio, ja…Siempre supe que esos dos deberían haber estado juntos desde el principio –

-Tienes razón –

Un largo silencio algo incomodo y nostálgico se formo entre ambos hasta que él dijo algo

-Y se puede saber quien fue? –

Arqueo las cejas y frunzo un poco el ceño, la verdad es que no podría tener otra cara, lo se, el que me pregunten por ella aún es algo incomodo

-pues…-por fin respondo –Rukia –

-¿que? – veo como Renji casi se atraganta con la bebida que pidió – Rukia?, no puedo creerlo –

-Lo se, nunca fuimos muy unidos que se diga –

-Pero de que vas, si en el instituto todos pensaban que tenían algo por lo que tu padre la llamaba su "tercer hija" –

-Y porque creían algo así? –

-es obvio…ambos son unos cabezas duras –

-Oye –

-Lo siento –

-Supongo que ella debe estar por algún lugar –

-No sabes nada de ella? – dijo denotando sorpresa

-No, no desde hace exactamente tres años y ocho meses –

-No se si decírtelo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Pues veras…ella…Rukia llega hoy –

-¿que?¿a que hora? – siento como si mi alma hubiera vuelto a mi cuerpo

-No lo se, solo dijo que llegaba hoy –

-¿sabes donde se quedará? –

-Claro…en la casa de su hermano, la que tienen a las afueras de la ciudad – no se si hice bien en decírselo, pero Ichigo se veía realmente contento, y por nuestra amistad, creo que hice lo mejor

-Gracias Renji – corrí, corrí como nunca, la adrenalina se hacia dueña de mi y ella, ella llegaría pronto

00000000000000

La nieve empieza a caer, un automóvil se acerca, debe ser ella, sí, se detuvo frente a la puerta, ire a…¿pero, quien es él?

-Bienvenida Rukia san – saluda el mayordomo

-Gracias –

-Veo que viene con visita –

-deja que los presente, Kaien ven – llamó a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y alto – Trae a Daisuke si?–

-¡Oh!, este es el jovencito entonces – dijo emocionado el anciano

-Así es, Kaien, Disuke, el es Noe –

-Mucho gusto señor, Rukia me hablo mucho de usted –

-Igualmente Kaien dono –

-dejémoslo en Kaien si – dijo sonriendo

-Como usted diga –

-mamá – llamó a la morena

¿Qué dijo, mamá?, Rukia ya es madre, entonces ese debe ser, veo que ahora si amas a alguien, pero, ese pude haber sido yo, creo que será mejor que me vaya, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, no creo tener el valor suficiente para luchar en contra de tu felicidad solo por tenerte a mi lado, poro me gustaría al menos poder saludarte, sí eso hare.

-Rukia – le digo

-Ichigo – me sorprendí, no crei verlo nuevamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Veo que estas bien –

-Gracias –

Porque no decimos nada y solo nos miramos, porque quiero decirte lo que esa ves no dije

-Ellos son Siba Kaien y Daisuke – porque estoy nerviosa – Kaien el es del que te conté, un amigo muy preciado –

-Un gusto le extendió la mano el pelinegro

-Igualmente, Kurosaki Ichigo –

-si lo se –

-Y el pequeño? –

-Es…mi hijo –

-Hola campeón – puso su mano sobre la cabeza del infante cubierta por una capucha

-Hola- dijo algo somnoliento –mami tengo sueño – dijo acurrucándose en su pecho

-vamos adentro porfavor – sugirió el mayordomo, notando que la nieve caía mas

-Kaien, llévatelo adentro porfavor – y él nombrado asintió

-Rukia… – dije una ves estuvimos solos pero ella me corto

-Ichigo, a que viniste – dijo con esa vos autoritaria firme y…fría

-Solo quería verte, otra ves, somos viejos amigos no? –

-Será mejor que te marches –

-Lo hare, no te preocupes - porque de un momento a otro siento tanta rabia

-Sí – mejor entro sin decir nada mas

-Rukia…él –

-Es un amigo –

-Es el padre del niño –

-No –

-Ya veo, entonces…-

-No pienses nada, no es lo que tu crees –

-Entonces –

-No tengo porque decirte –

-tiene, porque ni siquiera te dignaste a decirme que te marchabas –

-Y no tenía porque hacerlo –

-ya veo porque no, seguramente fue porque no me quisiste decir con quien me engañaste –

-Nunca te engañe –

-Y como explicas lo de tu hijo –

-Nunca te engañe y si lo hubiera hecho no tendría porque rendirte cuentas, después de todo solo éramos amantes –

-tienes razón, pero siquiera me hubieras pedido ayuda con el niño – casi le grite

-y como iba a hacerlo – otra ves como antes, en una discusión sin sentido

-Rukia… -

-Ichigo yo… - le corte y a la ves mi hijo me llamó

-Maaaamiiiii - se escuchó un llamado

-Disuke – dijo ella volteando a verlo, y se dio cuenta que Ichigo ya lo había notado – entra hace frio, enseguida voy -

-Rukia, él…- no se que decir, ese niño, ese niño, su color de pelo, su apariencia, es igual a…

-No es nada tuyo, no te preocupes, no vine para hacerte responsable – porque agacho la mirada, no me entiendo, y él, siento su mirada fija en mi

-Rukia, déjame hacerme cargo – siento una inmensa felicidad, tengo un hijo, aunque ella lo niegue, tengo un hijo y es con ella

-No Ichigo, el ya tiene un padre –

-No me digas que…-

-No no es el…Su nombre es Ashido –

-Te pido que no me separes de él…no te alejes de mi –

-Ichigo, que harás si te digo. Esta bien puedes hacerte cargo, registrarlo con tu apellido, llévalo de paseo, portarte como su padre. Dime ¿Qué harias?, dejarías todo lo que tienes por él, dejarías a tu familia por…nosotros – No, no llorare aunque me ahoque no lo haré

-Lo haría –

-No te creo –

-Lo haría, por él, por ti, dejaría todo, daría mi vida por hacerlos feliz –

-Ichigo, hace mucho me hubiera lanzado a tus brazos con solo oir eso, pero, pero ahora es diferente, ya no siento nada por ti – mentirosa, porque mientes

-No dices la verdad. Mira, yo, me divorcie de Inoue, y ahora estaba pensando en hacer un largo viaje solo para…tratar de reponer energías y…olvidarte –

-¿Que? acaso esto es una declaración o algo asi? –

-Aunque no me creas, Rukia yo te amo, lo supe desde que empesgamos lo nuestro y lo confirme cuando desapareciste de mi vida y me hundí en el vacio –

-No digas tonterías, ya te dije que no caeré –

-Entonces déjame caer a mi, deja que yo sea el que caiga –

-No Ichigo, ya es tarde, la siguiente semana es mi boda, y no daré un paso atrás, lo amo, no se si tanto como te ame a ti, pero lo hago, además es un excelente padre con Daisuke –

-Rukia, escucha lo que te digo –

-No lo haré, así que porfavor vete, has de cuenta que nunca me viste, que estoy muerta para ti –

-Si habrá una muerte, pero no será otra que la mía, si no regresas conmigo Rukia yo moriré, aún mas ahora que se lo de MI hijo –

-No es tu hijo Ichigo, tú solo pusiste el esperma, nada mas –

-Dame una oportunidad –

-Ya te di muchas –

-Pero ahora es diferente –

-Lo se, ahora ya no estoy sola, tengo a dos personas maravillosas en mi vida –

-Entonces en esto quedara, me privaras de mis derechos como padre –

-Tu te privaste, desde el momento en que decidiste no tener hijos con Inoue, si así hubiera sido, ahora no estarías aquí, aunque Daisuke sí, verdad? – porque lloro justo ahora

-Lo estaría, nunca te hubiera dejado –

-Y ese fue tu gran error, nunca me hubieras dejado si yo no lo hubiera hecho, y de seguro que justo ahora seguiríamos igual que hace tres años –

-No, seria diferente – me acerque para limpiar las lágrimas de su mejilla

-Supongo que soñar no cuesta nada – lo miro, sus ojos se ven tan brillante, y su cuerpo sigue desprendiendo ese aroma y calidez que solo él tiene

-Solo dime una cosa y no te molestare nunca mas –

-Esta bien –

-Cuando es su cumpleaños –

-doce de diciembre –

-Justo el día en que la nieve empieza a caer, tu día favorito, justo hoy –

-Si – no pude evitar volver a llorar

-Rukia – la abrace, era la ultima ves que lo iba a hacer así que debía grabar en mi cuerpo y mis sentidos toda ella, aunque ya la tenia grabada en mi piel, ella es mía, lo se, y aunque otro sea el afortunado de tenerla como su esposa, ella siempre será mía

-debo entrar – dijo desprendiéndose de mi abrazo

-Adios, Rukia. Dale a Daisuke un abrazo de mi parte, porque si entro estoy seguro que no podre irme– ahora yo soy el que lloro, pero no lo demuestro, porque lloro por dentro, ya que no hay manera de expresar el dolor que siento el perder a mi familia con lágrimas, no sería suficiente

-Adios – vuelvo a llorar, ahora se que aún lo amo, y mas que aquella ves – encuentra la felicidad-

-ya lo hice, pero la perdí, a ambos –

Se perdió en la nieve mientras lo observaba, nunca mas lo volví a ver, ahora solo vivo con mi hijo, vaya ya es todo un hombre, hasta nietos ya me dio, y mis nietos bis nietos. Mi hijo es el vivo reflejo de su padre.

Ashido, pues no éramos compatibles por así decirlo, ahora tengo 95 años y aún espero volver a verlo, llegue a Karakura hace algunos días, y cada ves a la misma hora vengo a este parque, algo me dice que algún día lo veré, traigo a mi bis nieto, el mas pequeño es igual a su padre, es igual a él.

Si él me viera que diría, ya no luzco igual… no se porque pero creo que hoy lo veré.

-Mamá. Ya nos vamos?-

-Daisuke?, ya es tan tarde –

-mamá, esta haciendo frio, no es bueno para tu salud –

-sabes que me gusta la Nieve –

-Si, pero ya es demasiado, vamos todos están ya en casa para celebrar la noche buena –

-Daisuke, hay algo que quiero contarte, y se que me reprocharas por ello –

-Claro que no lo haré –

-Es sobre tu padre –

-Mi padre? –

-Si, tu verdadero padre –

-¿de que hablas mamá? –

-mira esta fotografía –

-Es mía?…de cuando era joven? – lo vi hacer ese mismo gesto de cuando él lo hacia al no entender algo

-veo que aún tú notas el semejante parentesco, este es tu padre, Kurosaki Ichigo –

-¿que? –

Después de contarle todo, me sentí aliviada, no hubo reproches, no hubo llanto, solo silencio, pero ningún sentimiento de rencor.

-Entonces, somos como dos gotas de agua, tanto en apariencia como en carácter, por lo que escuche– dijo sonriendo

-No, el carácter es parecido, pero tú eres mas responsable y atento, supiste escoger a la mujer a la que realmente amabas -

-por lo que me contaste él también, aunque fue tarde –

-Vamos a casa hijo, no creo que él vuelva a aparecer –

-Sí mamá, y sabes…te agradezco que me lo hayas contado –

La fiesta de noche buena fue maravillosa como siempre, amigos, vecinos, parientes, todos estábamos reunidos, me sentí en mi verdadera casa, los hijos y nietos de mis amigos, de Renji y Tatsuki, de Ishida e Inoue, de Urahara y Yoruichi, todos los que en verdad e apreciado, se reúnen como cuando yo era joven me reunía con ellos, ahora soy la única que esta viva, todos ya murieron, soy la única que queda y eso me pone triste porque seguramente él también murió.

-Sode no Shirayuki, ven gatita – mi amada gata blanca se recostó a mi lado era lo único que me faltaba para poder conciliar el sueño, me quedare reposando tranquila esta noche, se que todo ya esta dicho, me siento tranquila y en paz, me siento feliz de cierta forma y cansada también.

-Pst..-

-…-

-Pst –

-¿Quién es? –

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras enana –

-Ichigo?...A quien llamas enana descerebrado –

-a ti a quien más –

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –

-No estamos en tu casa –

-¿que? –

-ya es hora de que por fin estemos juntos –

-de que hablas, porque esta tan borroso –

-mira –

-vaya, hay mucha gente, de que se trata –

-es tu funeral –

-¿Qué estas bromeando? –

-claro que no, mírate –

-Pero, que?, soy…soy…-

-Una enana –

-Imbécil – dije dándole un codazo en el estomago

-Debemos irnos –

-pero yo…-

-Rukia…-dijo en tono zarandero

-sabia que ya me estaba atrasando –

-te lo tomaste bien –

-Y dime, hay muchos conejos y gatos en el otro mundo –

-Y porque debo responderte eso –

-por lo que veo tu llevas muerto hace mucho –

-Pues si, pero…no quiere decir que todos los lugares especiales se parecen al de otro, ya que el paraíso de cada quien es único –

-Y a donde me llevas –

-A mi paraíso, para luego pasar al tuyo, si no quieres quedarte en el mío –

Él abrió una puerta de mármol, y mucha luz salió.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar –

Un hermoso prado repleto de diferentes flores, con conejos corriendo una playa, una pequeña casa de estilo japonés antiguo, eso fue lo que se vislumbro ante mi

-Ichigo, esto es tuyo? –

-todo lo que ves –

-Tu paraíso, puede ser el mío también –

-Si eso es lo que quieres no tengo porque negarme –

-gracias –

-gracias a ti por haberme amado hasta tus últimos momentos…me gusta cuando te sonrojas – dijo sosteniéndola por el mentón

-baka…-

-te amo – dijo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-también te amo – dijo aferrándose a su abrazo

Ahora sabían que estarían juntos, juntos por la eternidad.

**FIN**

**Que les pareció? Espero si quiera un review….no quiero muchos sino no continuare con la continuación del de Sexualidad en duda, el que posiblemente lo suba para el cumple de Ichigo…se que falta mucho pero ya verán que no es tanto, jejejejeje.**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

**Ja ne**


End file.
